El clavo
by Adiss Taisho
Summary: Kagome se da cuenta que su compromiso no es como pensaba, pero su cercanía con Bankotsu le da sensaciones nuevas, será posible ceder ante tanta sensualidad.


LOS PERSONAJES DE INUYASHA LE PERTENECEN A LA FANTASTICA RUMIKO TAKAHASHI, PERO SI ME PRESTA UN RATITO A BANKOTSU NO ME ENOJO.

 **EL CLAVO**

Logras siente como el mundo en el que creía ciegamente cae a pedazos, como una imagen frente a ti cambia las perspectivas que tenias, incluso algunos sueños o ilusiones se acaban ... se corrompen, ese pequeño instante mata algo dentro de ti, algo que pensabas lograría completar tu vida y la nueva diferente, es algo que no se ve a distancia e incluso tu mismo no tiene la cuenta de ese cambio y de que existe una transformación ... incluso ahora llamado una evolución.

Todas sus palabras han sido una mentira

¿Siempre fue así o era algo nuevo?

Mirar esa escena la última vez que tenia que hacer, darse cuenta de la realidad y lo peor es ser consiente que en todo este tiempo no había estado ni cerca de averiguarlo.

Casualidad ... todo se resumía a eso. Lugar y momento equivocado, solo la vida, la oportunidad de enterarse.

Tal vez su compromiso había sido arreglado pero lo amaba, su familia y la de él se conocían incluso antes de que ellos nacieran, pasaban los días juntos, crecían juntos, soñando juntos.

El siempre la trato y la idea de una manera que no está en la duda del amor que dice tener, nunca menciono estar en desacuerdo con la decisión de sus padres al compromiso.

Habían creído con la idea en sus cabezas, pero a pesar de eso, ella de verdad lo amaba y creyó ingenuamente que el sentimiento era compartido, incluso en la intimidad de sus conversaciones lo hizo creer que era así ¿Por qué? Todo se resume en una explicación y aun asi no dejaría de doler.

Ver a Inuyasha tomando la cintura de esa mujer mientras que la besaba tan apasionadamente, era algo que no esperaba, como la dura era el cuello de su amado cuando correspondía muy bien a ese beso, pegando mas su cuerpo al peliplata.

Las lágrimas caían mientras su mente trabajaba en ese momento, recordando que ella no vio por ingenua ... por tonta ... por estúpida.

Su relación era tan "pura" que nunca había intimado más allá de un beso tierno ... emocionado, unas manos entrelazadas y un juramento de amor, tal como los cuentos, jamas vio en Inuyasha ese desborde de pasión que demostraba a Kikyo.

La considera como su dama de honor en su próxima boda, se supone que son amigas pero al mismo tiempo está besando y acariciando a su prometido.

Podía sentirse como una idiota, ahí parada mirándolos desde la primera fila, sin perderse por un momento la traición de ambos. No se había dado cuenta de que era ella la que sobraba.

\- No mas Kagome, ya no mas - se dijo así mismo con las lágrimas cubriendo su rostro y sus manos en puño con un sentimiento de coraje hacia él, hacia esa mujer, incluso hacia ella misma.

Ni siquiera miró su presencia al subirse al auto del chico mientras salía de ese lujoso hotel y ella aun permanecía parada en la acera de enfrente que estaba saliendo, cubrió su rostro con las manos y al darse la vuelta con algo que no pudo reconocer, una calidez que necesitaba en ese momento ... unos fuertes brazos sujetandola y ella sin poder más se dejar llevar, era demasiado contener un sentimiento tan fuerte, así que acepto esa muestra de consuelo en ese desconocido pecho masculino.

Había salido de la oficina con claras intenciones de distraerse, así que no fue directo al auto, cuando al dar la vuelta en una de las ciudades de la ciudad, reconocía una figura por delante de la, pensaba pasarla de largo, pero escucho ese sollozo y esas palabras salen de su boca y su curiosidad hacen que ella lo vea ... el novio flamante con Kikyo.

Él sabia desde hace mucho tiempo de ese romance, ella es la vez que lo alardea tratando que la vez sea la detuviera, por la relación de amantes que el estado lleve, obvio eso no paso. Kikyo se había decidido a seguir el prometido de su "amiga" que al parecer estaba estaba yendo muy bien en el mundo de las finanzas, su ego pudo haber sido ultimado pero conocía tan bien su manera de ser y no ser una gran persona perdida, además de no sentir por ella más que una atracción física que bien puede encontrar en otra chica, ambos sabían la relación que llevaban de placer y solo placer ... al dinero y la pasión.

En medio de sus pensamientos Kagome dio un giro hacia él, no había notado que estaba demasiado cerca de la chica, esos segundos que la vio cubrir su rostro lleno de lágrimas no pudo evitarlo, la vio tan vulnerable, era una tonta y al parecer una muy hermosa.

La sostuvo en brazos conteniendo su llanto pegando su cuerpo al pequeño de ella, la sintió temblar, pudo percibir el calor que emanaba su exquisito cuerpo, el aroma de su cabello y lo suave de su piel, al no poder evitar acariciarla.

Sostuvo a la chica el tiempo que ella lloraba.

Kagome trataba de controlarse, la sensación de congoja iba pasando lentamente dando suspiros por el cansancio que sentia en el alma, cada lagrima era un momento mas de amor hacia él, hacia Inuyasha.

Un adiós

Eso significaba el llanto, su mundo derrumbado y su ilusión por un amor que no era correspondido, un suspiro... una lágrima y todo resultaba tan sencillo estando en esos brazos que le ofrecían protección.

Acariciaba su rostro en aquel pecho hundiéndose en él, llenando sus pulmones de esa esencia que lograba calmarla.

Un momento mas, solo un momento mas para decir adiós y vaciar lo mas posible su amor, la traición por parte de personas a las que considerabas importantes en tu vida, dolía y mucho.

Un momento mas.

La había conocido en alguno de los eventos sociales al que era invitado, ambos eran de un nivel economico en el que a veces era raro no encontrarse.

Sabia por los periódicos del compromiso de Kagome, incluso fue invitado a este solo por tener alguna relación laboral con el padre, así que era de esperarse que conociera al prometido, asistiendo a la fiesta de compromiso y conociendo ahí a la que ahora fungia el papel de amante.

Era posible que la buena fortuna de ambas familias continuara con un matrimonio arreglado que se viera bien tanto públicamente como financieramente pero nunca imagino que los sentimientos de la chica fueran genuinos o tal vez se reducía a la apariencia rota y la humillación publica que podría sufrir a causa de la indiscreción de su prometido.

El sollozo iba pasando poco a poco, cayendo en cuenta que no estaba en las mejores situaciones, aun podía sentir un abrazo firme, se incorporó lo suficiente para toparse con la figura que menos esperaba.

\- Ba…Bankotsu..- sus ojos se ampliaron ante la sorpresa de saber la identidad de la persona que la habia consolado solo con sostener su llanto.

Bankotsu pudo apreciar el sonrojo en el rostro de Kagome, no sabia si era por el llanto o por saberse en sus brazos, le dio una sonrisa que denotaba autosuficiencia y orgullo varonil, el moreno destilaba seducción.

Realmente dudaba que Kagome fuera la clase de chica que guía sus pasos en las apariencias, lo poco que sabia de ella le hacían ver que era una niña ingenua, "de casa", una chica modelo, todo lo contrario a su adversaria que no dudaba ni por un momento jugar sucio con tal de lograr sus objetivos. El Sr. Higurashi era sumamente exigente en cuanto a protocolos, lo trato lo suficiente para apreciar esa manera de ser y seguro Kagome era un reflejo de sus buenas costumbres.

Si lo pensaba bien, a él no le causaría problema alguno corromperla, sobre todo ahora que la miraba bien, no definitivamente Kagome no tenia nada que envidiar.

Unas piernas bien tornedas, una cadera amplia y su estrecha cintura, sin olvidar aquellos montes perfectamente redondos y de buena proporción, sobre todo con ese vestido en tallado que lograba delinear muy bien sus curvas, era realmente estorboso, no sería problema perderse entre sus piernas.

Su semblante cambio al notar lo torcido de sus pensamientos.

Limpio la sobras de las lágrimas de su rostro y comenzó a apartarse, poco conocía a Bankotsu, lo había visto en alguna fiesta pero realmente nunca lo conoció, ella siempre permanecía con Inuyasha, ignorando completamente lo demás y tal vez ese había sido el problema desde un principio.

Siempre vio al chico como alguien frío y con una chica diferente en cada evento.

Definitivamente no era alguien a quien moría por conocer, aunque la verdad metido en aquel traje tan bien adaptado a su cuerpo se lograba ver lo atlético que seguro era, su sonrisa blanca ligeramente ladeada denotando superioridad y una sexy confianza, sin duda intimidaba a cualquiera y sus ojos, siempre amo el hermoso color dorado de Inuyasha pero estos eran de un azul profundo que no perdían belleza contra nadie.

Y perdida en esos zafiros azules no pudo mas, sus fuerzas la abandonaron perdiendo la conciencia en los brazos del moreno.

Kagome apenas pudo despertar, parpadeo un par de veces al tratar de adaptar sus ojos a la visión del lugar, estaba oscuro.

 _"¿Donde estoy?"_

Se levanto de prisa del mullido colchón, el cuarto donde estaba era agradable pero debía salir de ahí, podia ver a través de las ventanas que la noche había caído.

Se sentía agotada, su llanto habia dejado sus ojos hinchados.

 _"¿Y mis cosas?"_

De pronto la perilla de la puerta giro y ella apenas pudo visualizar lo que estaba frente a ella, tratando nuevamente de adaptarse al recibimiento de luz que se colaba por la puerta.

Ya era tarde y la joven no despertaba, ¿que debía hacer? Estaba algo molesto, tener a una chica solo dormida en su cama, no era precisamente a lo que estaba acostumbrado, y sin duda le encantaría perderse en ese lugar con ella, era seguro que la reputación de la chica corría peligro al estar ahí, bueno no era que él se fuera a aprovechar, solo que conocía a la familia Higurashi y estaba seguro que lo último que desearían era que ella estuviese ahí.

No les temía, pero habia negocios de por medio, aunque pensándolo bien que ella permaneciera ahí era una buena venganza contra el imbécil de su prometido ¿ella estaría consiente de eso?

Se acercó al cuarto y abrió para cerciorarse, noto como ella apaciguaba un poco la luz en su rostro, levantando el brazo para adaptarse mas rápido.

Al parecer apenas habia despertado.

Abrió totalmente la puerta escuchando los quejidos de Kagome ante la intromisión cegadora. El sonrió con burla.

\- Vamos Kag…debes cenar algo. – sonrió y se retiró del lugar, dejando a la chica un poco ciega que no alcanzo a ver su burla, pero si a percibirla.

Se levantó y no reparo en buscar sus zapatillas rojas, se estiro y limpio un poco su rostro con sus manos y con los dedos trato de alisar y arreglar un poco su cabello, que había perdido forma por haber estado tanto tiempo acostada y como truco aprendido, enroscó los rizos que se hacían en las puntas de su melena para verse mejor.

Salio de la habitación encontrando un lugar bastante elegante, un mueble negro de piel con forma de media luna y una mesa de cristal al centro de este, el piso cubierto por alfombra gris entonando con un lustroso piso de madera oscura, a lado el balcón con las puertas abiertas dejando entrar la brisa cálida de la primavera.

Analizaba el lugar, encontrando la barra de la cocina con algunos taburetes de madera altos y después de la barra, una mirada azulina la capto y la intimido, haciendo correr un energía por toda la habitación, que había logrado ponerlos a ambos a la expectativa.

\- Ya esta servido, sera mejor que comas ahora, después no sabrá igual - sonrio.

Kagome perdió su mirada un momento en la del moreno, que no estaba ni la mitad de cohibido por ella.

Dejandoselo saber por esa libertad con la que se presentaba solo con un pantalón de dormir.

Era imposible no embelesarse con el chico que no tenia ninguna timidez en mostrar su pecho desnudo, marcado y definido justo como penso esta tarde que sería. Se sintió avergonzada ante tanta intimidad, sobre todo por la historia inexistente entre ellos.

 _"Inapropiadamente seductor"_

Se quedo un momento sin saliva, tratando de tragar para componerse, no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

Aun algo mareada se acerco, viendo al moreno detrás de la barra observándola, al parecer analizaba cada movimiento que ella daba.

¿Qué pensaría de ella? "Una estúpida niña mas", seguro eso era o tal vez era lo que ella misma creía en este momento, en el que su vanidad estaba por los suelos, obviamente no tenía comparación con una mujer como Kikyo, su prometido no había pasado el hecho.

El banquete...pizza, adoraba la pizza aunque la verdad era el momento menos apropiado para pensar en comer, se sentia algo confundida… desorientada, sabia que no debía estar ahí, debia reconocerlo era muy imprudente y para ser mas específicos toda su confusión se resumía al hecho de que no lo conocía. No eran amigos, creyendo que ni siquiera a conocidos llegaban.

La explicación era sencilla... no estaba lista para regresar.

¿Que se supone que debía hacer ahora?

Se sentó en uno de los taburetes, todo el aroma de la pizza invadió su cuerpo y en consecuencia su estomago reaccionó con gruñidos que expresaban hambre, se sonrojo al darse cuenta que eran muy obvios, escuchando la estruendosa risa de Bankotsu ante el suceso.

La había visto salir de la habitación y recorrer el lugar con la mirada, tentando el suelo de manera suave, notando su gracia al caminar y a pesar de que estaba completamente vestida se le antojo tan sexy, tan provocadora.

Su cabello se balanceaba de manera suave sobre su espalda en compás con su cadera al caminar, su mirada confundida y su rostro sonrojado. Era hermosa, desprendiendo una fuerza, una electricidad que logro poner su piel sensible, sin poder dejar de mirarla a cada paso.

 **Hey no me digas que piensas en él,**

 **con lo mal que te fue**

Después de desplomarse en sus brazos, habia dado pasos atrás para encontrar su auto, pudo llevarla a su casa pero no sabia la reaccion de su familia ante el suceso y dudaba que ella quisiera volver, le estaba regalando un "tiempo fuera".

Por su mente cruzaron ideas en las que tal vez estuviese molesta, pensando que era un aprovechado, pero estaba ahí sentada frente a él con esa sonrisa, destellando un brillo sin igual en sus ojos chocolate, sonrojada aun mas por lo inoportuno de su estomago.

\- Vaya tu departamento es lindo – dijo al finalizar de reír – soy Kagome Higurashi – se presentó, estirando la palma en saludo, tal vez era tonto ya que él la habia llamado por su nombre, además del hecho de haber permanecido en sus brazos y ahora en su casa, pero esa sonrisa la estaba intimidando creando un calor interno totalmente desconocido pero sumamente irresistible.

Bankotsu dejó de reír solo para prestarle atención al gesto delicado en el que la azabache pretendía conocerle. Ese sonrojo natural en sus mejillas que lograba avivar todo en su interior, su deseo... Se encontró a sí mismo observando los labios rosados y carnosos y luego mirar sus ojos y darse cuenta que aún estaban inchados por el llanto anterior, eso lo molesto.

Dedico una mirada despectiva a la mano de la azabache que aún permanecía en su lugar esperando su respuesta, haciendo retroceder esta en el momento.

\- Lo se – lo dijo seriamente, tensando un poco su mandíbula lo suficiente para ser duro.

No sabia como debía reaccionar, primero fue un acercamiento bastante natural si tomábamos en cuenta el hecho de que nunca habían pasado de un cordial saludo durante alguno evento, después esa mirada penetrante que pudo atraparla… incluso hipnotizar la y finalizar con una sensación de molestia por parte del moreno.

\- Bankotsu Hiba – se presento pero sin darle mucha importancia, le parecía que no venía al caso.

Y de repente el ambiente se sintió incomodo, observo por un momento la rebanada de pizza, ¿Qué seguía? ¿Ahora serian amigos?

\- Gracias por no dejarme tirada y…gracias por no llamar a mi padre – estaba apenada ante la situación.

Nunca antes se habían tomado tanto tiempo como en este momento para presentarse, era lógico saber quienes eran solo por socializar, pero eso no significaba que debía importarles la vida del otro.

 **Si está noche tu novio te bota,**

 **dile que tu no estas sola**

 **Que tu estas conmigo,**

 **que yo si te cuido no como ese idiota.**

Y ahora con esa mirada azulina, tan penetrante, tan intimidante, que la miraba fijamente como si la estuviera estudiando, se sentía tan extraña, despertó algo en ella que no lograba descifrar.

Decidió pasarlo de largo, suficiente con tener que lidiar con el descubrimiento de que su mejor amiga y su prometido tenían un amorío como para preocuparse por los sentimientos y sensaciones que le provocaba el ojiazul.

Levantó la rebanada de pizza y la probo, disminuyendo un poco el mal humor que comenzaba a surgir.

Noto como Kagome pretendía ignorarlo como tantas veces lo había hecho, siempre bailando al son que imponía el imbécil de Inuyasha, nunca le había parecido importante hasta el día de hoy, que no solo había limpiado sus lagrimas sino que incluso lo utilizo como salvavidas. Al parecer ambas pelinegras intentaban golpear su ego, siendo esta última quien lo lograse.

En su cabeza se repetía una y otra vez la imagen del peliplata y Kikyo, ya no habían más lágrimas pero aun dolía, en su amiga siempre vio a una chica capaz de hacer lo necesario por lograr sus objetivos… decidida y eso esta bien pero no por eso le perdonaría la traición, no es correcto llegar a la meta si has lastimado a alguien en el camino.

Y luego Inuyasha le había mentido, había hecho a un lado la promesa de amor que un día se hicieron, si no la quería mas, porque no terminar con el compromiso y ya.

Se perdió un momento en sus pensamientos mientras masticaba otro pedazo de pizza, ignorando su alrededor.

\- Y bien, que harás? Llamaras a alguien o ella era tu única amiga – la llamo y se dispuso a imponer en sus palabras toda la burla de la que era capaz.

\- Ella…ella era mi única amiga – hablo con pesadez, su animo decayó aún mas de lo que fuese posible.

De inmediato aquel brillo con el que habia llegado se habia esfumado y se maldijo así mismo por darse cuenta que le importaba.

\- Bueno ahora estas conmigo…yo te cuidare – de pronto no daba crédito a lo que había salido de su boca y aún así no se hecho para atrás concluyendo sus palabras con una provocativa sonrisa, dando una mordida más a su pizza.

Los zafiros azules nunca le habían parecido tan seductores, como fue capaz de no verlos antes, esa sonrisa blanca tan incitante… despertando una llama dentro… asustando la, no la conocía no sabía de su existencia, esa sensación eléctrica entrar por todo su cuerpo y acunarse en su vientre, erizando cada bello de su cuerpo, haciendo sentir su piel sensible y deseando… pero desear ¿Qué?.

 **Si esta noche tu novio te bota,**

 **dile que tu no estas sola**

 **Que yo soy el clavo, que saca ese clavo**

 **y dile que se joda**

Tenia que aceptarlo estaba nerviosa, su concepto de lo "apropiado" le decía que no debía estar ahí pero realmente agradecía no estar en casa, no lo deseaba ¿que le diría a su padre? ¿rompería el compromiso? ¿que debía hacer? Habia tantas cosas por hacer, tendría que llegar a la solución una por una.

Bankotsu se dio cuenta de la manera de mirar de Kagome, no sabía que estaba pasando y tampoco iba a analizarlo, pero definitivamente las ganas de hacerla suya, de probar su piel, de conocerla, surgieron como un sentimiento dormido, parecía que en todo este tiempo no había existido chica que despertara tal interés solo por mirarlo o comer pizza. Le encantaría corromperla tal como lo imagino esta tarde.

\- ¿Es la primera vez que Inuyasha hace esto? – su voz ya no sonó tan burlona pero deseaba conocer que tan fuerte era la relación.

\- La verdad no tengo ni idea, fue algo que vi por error y no se muy bien que debo hacer al respecto. – era sincera.

\- Kag…él no esta enamorado– tal vez era un tonto al decirle pero dudaba que hubiera mas que solo pasión en esa relación – Kikyo no es la clase de chica que uno elige para hacer una vida y estoy seguro que no es la clase de chica que se compromete a una relación – lo dijo con tanta seguridad, que despertó la curiosidad de Kagome.

\- Al parecer la conoces muy bien – y si, eso sonó justo como no quería ¿celos?.

Bankotsu río por lo bajo, al parecer no le era tan indiferente a la pelinegra, era posible que tuviera una oportunidad ¿una oportunidad? ¿Para que?. Era posible que la barra de la cocina fuera lo único que en estos momentos se interpusiera, pero se acerco lo mas que pudo solo para quedar frente a ella, cara a cara…tan cerca que se apetecía besarla.

\- Solo lo suficiente – lo dejo en claro, no diría mas porque no era su estilo hablar de mujeres, pero si lo necesario para molestar a la chica

\- Ah…ps..que bueno, creo que tienen mucho en común – estaba molesta y muy confundida.

 _"¡A mi que me importa!"_

Aparto el rostro y lo ladeó, no deseaba verlo, tampoco le daría el gusto de verla enojada, ¿pero que demonios pasaba con ella? Hace un instante lloraba por sus ilusiones rotas y ahora la molestaba el hecho de imaginar al ojiazul con su amiga. Era ella tan seductora que había logrado arrebatarle el corazón de Inuyasha y además…además…conquistar al moreno.

Al parecer si era una estúpida niña tonta, nadie la miraba como una mujer, una mujer que era capaz de amar profundamente y de seducir.

Bankotsu vio de inmediato su reacción, se separo un momento, su hambre ya no estaba ahí o al menos no de comida. Eran tan diferentes, que no se explicaba como Kagome era amiga de una mujer tan fría como Kikyo. El deseo que surgió en su alma era muy diferente, al igual que ellas. La pelinegra de frente suyo le provocaba una sensación de protección y no solo de lujuria, quería tocarla, sentirla, conocerla, saber sus puntos débiles, quitársela a ese perro y tenerla solo para él y no soltarla nunca.

 **Yo llevo la cuenta, esta es la quinta vez**

 **Pero yo no entiendo por que no lo ves**

 **Tu estas demasiado buena, para estar con él**

 **tremenda mujer… para estar con él**

Fue consiente de lo extraño que eso era, a solo horas de "conocerla" y ya deseaba mas que solo ayudarla ¿Por qué tenia esta clase de sentimientos, por alguien que claramente ni si quiera estaba enterada de su existencia? Era un idiota.

\- Pero sabes? – puso pausa, lo suficiente para hacerla voltear – Inuyasha es un idiota por preferirla a ella sobre ti, ten por seguro que si fueras mía, jamás te dejaría ir, lo mas seguro es que estarías enredada en las sabanas de mi cama – su manera de decirlo fue tan segura y seria.

Kagome se ruborizó, podía sentir su cara caliente y era posible que no solo su rostro, esas palabras causaron una sensación de hormigueo en todo su cuerpo, el vello de su piel se erizo a la simple imaginación de aquella escena donde Bankotsu protagonizaba una seductora fantasía.

La rebanada de pizza quedo a medio camino de su boca, su cuerpo se tenso y en respuesta soltó el alimento que quedo embarrado en el fino vestido blanco que portaba.

\- ¡Rayos! – miro hacia la escandalosa marca rojiza a causa del tomate, lo que fuera con tal de perder contacto con aquellos zafiros.

\- Kag… - una vez mas la chica le arrebataba una sonrisa, con su manera de ser tan ingenua y natural – puedes asearte en la misma habitación de donde saliste – levanto su mano y señalo en dirección hacia el cuarto donde Kagome descanso, era claro que la había puesto nerviosa ante aquella declaración.

Se levanto de prisa del taburete, literalmente corrió hacia la habitación, cerrando la puerta al entrar, sosteniéndose de espaldas en la puerta y regulando su respiración.

Probablemente se vio como una tonta, pero ¿Qué era esto?, ese cosquilleo en su estómago, esas "mariposas" que habían surgido ante aquel comentario, podía sentir su corazón a toda prisa golpear contra su piel, cerro los ojos y trato de respirar.

 _"Inhala..exhala..inhala..exhala…sus labios, su sonrisa, sus ojos"_

Abrió de golpe los ojos al notar la dirección de sus pensamientos.

Su sonrisa no había desaparecido como la chica detrás de aquella puerta, pero con un golpe de memoria esa calidez se desvaneció… "el prometido", se separo de la barra y camino hacia el centro de la habitación, una brisa nocturna refresco su cuerpo, se quedó ahí un momento de pie con su vista hacia aquella puerta, sin duda ella era hermosa, le gustaba ver ese sonrojo en su rostro y se preguntó como sería a la hora de entregarse.

 **Y si te busca a las cuatro y veinte porque te llama borracho**

 **ahora te quiere, pero mañana vuelve a hacerte daño**

 **Por ese bobo no llores,**

 **deja que yo te enamore**

Tomo asiento en la pequeña cama, recordó la manera en que Inuyasha besaba a Kikyo, la manera de tocarla y de recibir su cuerpo y se imagino así misma en esa posición pero con un pequeño cambio, donde el cabello plateado era sustituido por un cabello oscuro en una trenza larga, una piel tostada por una morena y unos ojos dorados por unos zafiros azules.

Se asusto al darse cuenta hacia donde iban sus pensamientos.

Estudio suficiente la habitación para darse cuenta que seguro era la de huéspedes pues no poseía nada de ese habiente personal que se acostumbra y ahí con su cabello hecho un desastre al igual que su vestido captó la idea del aire, él le gustaba y mucho.

De verdad que estaba excitado ante la idea de poder poseer mas que su cuerpo, su corazón. Como había sido posible que aquel imbécil tuviera la oportunidad de probar la y de tenerla para él, prefiriendo a una mujer que de la cual no obtendría nada más que su cuerpo…un cuerpo vacío y frío. Definitivamente los hombres eran idiotas y hasta el mismo se asombraba ante aquel pensamiento.

 _"Maldición!"_

Estaba en problemas, estaba aceptando que la deseaba para él.

De repente sin pensarlo, sin imaginarlo y en contra de cualquier posibilidad e incluso de sus mas alocados sueños o suposiciones, Kagome salio de la habitación con solo un bluson de seda. Su mente se nublo y quedo en la nada...perdido, contorneando con la mirada el bello cuerpo de la chica, las piernas largas, lo levantado del bluson a causa del volumen de sus senos y su cabello alborotado alrededor de su rostro y completamente sonrojada, sus ojos cristalizados no de llanto si no de seducción. Y ahí supo que habia perdido, hace mucho perdió contra alguien sin siquiera saber que estaba jugando.

Pero que demonios pasaba por su cabeza, en un impulso alocado y tonto, se quito el vestido estropeado colocándose un blusón azul que había encontrado en el armario, estaba claramente recién lavado, aun olía a suavizante, creyó por un momento que el lugar le perteneció a alguna amante incluso a Kikyo, aunque sería extraño, si ellos tuvieran una relación, seguro dormirían juntos y eso la instigó a completar su impulso, los celos jamás eran buenos consejeros y seguro se arrepentiría pero eso sería mañana, hoy le demostraría a Bankotsu y a su propio ego femenino que era capaz de provocar pasión, no era una estúpida niña, era una mujer.

Se armo de valor y salio de la habitación y justo lo que creyó que no provocaba ahí estaba, Bankotsu la escrutaba con la mirada y sin duda no se habia dado cuenta que lo hacia con la boca abierta y completamente quieto como si estuviera procesando un golpe de información. Al parecer y sin conocer mucho no le era tan indiferente, pero ella al final ¿que pretendia?, tampoco es que se estuviera ofreciendo, solo era una clase de prueba, pero hasta donde debía continuar y que tal si ella se daba cuenta que queria mas que solo una mirada robada.

 **Si esta noche tu novio te bota**

 **dile que tu no estas sola**

 **Que tu estas conmigo, que yo si te cuido**

 **no como ese idiota.**

Camino deprisa, atravesando los muebles solo para alcanzarla en el umbral de la puerta, atrayendo su cuerpo hacia él, enredando una de sus manos a su cintura y la otra posándola en la pared, aprisionado a la pelinegra.

Kagome respiraba con dificultad, podía sentir su corazón latir a toda prisa y de nuevo esa extraña sensación, esa electricidad recorrer su cuerpo, no podía dejar de mirar sus orbes azules, perdiéndose en ellos una vez más, en ese mar que parecía oscurecer.

Una excitación recorriendo sus cuerpos, llenando la habitación. Ambos perdidos ante la situación que de la nada y sin esperarlo se habia dado, sus miradas nunca se perdieron, siempre al pendiente uno del otro.

Era el instinto quien los guiaba, esa necesidad de tomarse, de sentirse, ese deseo que sin duda ella compartía con él, sería divertido jugar con esta mezcla de emociones, la deseaba…deseaba a esa niña, esa deliciosa piel debajo de ese blusón. Se relamio los labios, como un lobo saboreando su próxima cena.

\- Tremenda mujer – su mirada aun era fija en ella – y no entiendo como es que no lo ves – se acerco a su cuello y puso un beso en el, erizando la piel – ya no llores más por ese idiota – la miro a sus destellantes ojos chocolate — olvidalo… olvidalo por esta noche.

Recargo un poco más su cuerpo en la chica, haciendo un poco más de presión en su cintura, como si fuera un salvavidas, lo suficiente para no perder la cordura, para evitar que sus manos tomaran conciencia y la recorrieran tal y como sus labios pretendían hacer con cada espacio de su nívea piel, reconociendo cada centímetro, cada espacio que pudiera tener.

Su frente la descanso en la de ella, escuchando el suspirar agitado que le provocaba y mirando esos labios rosados y carnosos entre abiertos, era tan clara aquella invitación a probarla, lo peor es que ella no se daba cuenta de que lo hacía, era su cuerpo quien la traicionaba.

-No me digas que piensas en él – suspiro cerrando sus ojos, temiendo la respuesta – con lo mal que te fue, bórralo Kagome, apártalo de tu mente…intenta que el momento sea nuestro – Con los ojos cerrados le suplico, pegando sus labios a la piel del cuello – no seas terca queriendo permanecer en un cuento que no existe – las palabras acariciaban su piel, incitándola.

Kagome se tenso en el momento, habia estado sumida en esa vibra sensual que giraba entorno a ellos, su piel aun la sentía arder donde él había posado sus mano, sintió una llama encender y arder en su vientre, dispuesta a quemarlo todo, pero su conciencia se habia visto interrumpida ante el comentario.

\- Yo…solo…no quiero irme aun – paso saliva, su cuerpo seguía aprisionado y ella no era capaz de moverse– no me siento con la fuerza para volver.

\- Supongo – se aparto de ella tensando la mandíbula, rompiendo con ese contacto sensual.

Que mas podía decirle, de verdad no deseaba volver, todo en su casa eran recuerdos de ellos, seguro si regresaba hablarían de los preparativos de la boda, de lo magnifico que era estar comprometidos, su madre amaba a Inuyasha igual que su padre, ambos lo tenían en alta estima, ¿y ahora que? ¿les diría de la indiscreción de su prometido? sus padres tenían negocios juntos, ¿que se supone que pasaría? tal vez ellos lo perdonaran antes que ella, por que tampoco estaba muy convencida de seguir solo por cubrirlo, ¿que pasaría después? ¿tendría que compartirlo o el terminaría con esa aventura?.

 **Si esta noche tu novio te bota**

 **dile que tu no estas sola**

 **Que yo soy el clavo que saca ese clavo**

 **Y dile que se joda**

Lo único que deseaba era perderse y dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido, siendo el moreno quien le brindaba una deliciosa salida.

\- Ahora dice quererte, pero mañana te volverá a hacer daño, porque no te das cuenta – la miro con molestia, de verdad pretendía seguir con él, tal vez lo que pensaba de ella no era real y pesaba mas la apariencia, que el orgullo y la dignidad personal.

\- No es tan fácil, hace horas llore por él y no puedo pretender que ya no existe, es un compromiso de años Bankotsu – expuso su sentir.

A pesar de todo lo que el moreno le provocaba, no era sencillo desprenderse de un amor de tanto tiempo, estaba confundida, Bankotsu le gustaba demasiado y le hacia sentir cosas extrañas que no había experimentado, pero no era correcto, simplemente la situación no era la adecuada.

¿Pero que le pasaba? ¿porque seguía importándole tanto?, él no era específicamente un tipo de relaciones largas, era un mujeriego, nunca se quedaba en un mismo lugar y ahora una ansiedad surgía desde que vio a la chica arrinconarse en su pecho y llorar por un amor perdido, era lógico que no terminaría de la noche a la mañana, pero porque eso le molestaba, lo cabreaba el hecho de pensar que Kagome estuviera aun prendada de aquel detestable sujeto, con el que nunca simpatizo.

Se acerco de nuevo y volvió a tomarla de la cintura, y susurro muy cerca de sus labios.

\- Tu eres demasiado buena para estar con él…estas conmigo ahora, cuidare de ti y no estarás sola.

Decidió perder su conciencia ahí en la sala y la beso, primero tierno, algo tímido comprobando que ella lo aceptara y después lo hizo mas arrebatador, saboreando con su lengua los suaves labios de la chica, conteniendo la fuerza de su deseo en la sujeción que tenia en la cintura de Kagome, sintiendo como ella apresaba su rostro entrelazando sus dedos en su nuca, acercándolo mas y acrecentando el beso. Habia deseado besarla desde que sostuvo su llanto, cuando la llevo a casa y la recosto en la cama, viendose tan calma, la deseaba…incluso era posible que la deseara desde que la conocio, cuando la vio bajar de las escaleras de la casa Higurashi con esa sonrisa que era capaz de derretirlo todo a su paso y ese vestido rojo ceñido perfectamente a su cuerpo.

Nunca imagino que pudiese pasar, que ahora estuviera saboreando sus labios, Kagome era exquisita. Debieron separarse por la falta de aire.

\- Tremenda mujer Kag, que no lo ves – la miro y sonrio con triunfo – sabes ese blusón nunca se vio mejor – su sonrisa era satisfecha, ella le habia correspondido, no sabia que hacían pero le encantaría averiguarlo.

\- Es en mi en quien piensas o en la dueña de este trapo – dijo con molestia.

Ese beso fue perfecto, jamas habia sentido esa fuerza y ese ímpetu, habia sido tan avasallante, habia cedido sin siquiera proponérselo. Estaba besando a alguien que realmente no conocia, en su departamento y ademas de eso semidesnuda, pero el desgraciado era tremendamente seductor y provocaba cosas en ella tan arrebatadoras y ahí estaba cediendo a su encanto.

 **Hey con mis labios quiero recorrer**

 **cada espacio en tu piel, hasta lo que no se ve**

 **Hey no me digas que piensas en el**

 **con lo mal que te fue, no me digas que piensas volver**

\- Bueno Kag te diré que soy un ferviente creyente de hacer cosas nuevas que te brinden placer, pero esto no – tomó un trozo de la prenda para señalarla – no suelo fantasear con la ropa de mi hermana – sonrio una vez mas por la pizca de celos que noto en el comentario de la chica.

Kagome se sorprendió de aquella afirmación, asi que era ropa de Sango, claro que la conocía, era una chica sumamente agradable, no eran amigas pero seguro lo habrían sido si ella no hubiese estado dando saltitos de ciega alrededor de Inuyasha.

\- Tal vez deberías meter tu vestido a lavar o piensas volver asi – dijo Bankotsu mirándola de arriba a abajo y con una ceja levantada – aunque por mi no hay ningún problema en que permanezcas así, me encargare después de botarlo durante la noche – pego aun mas su cuerpo a la azabache, sosteniendo con una mano su rostro y con la otra la cintura, pegándola firmemente a él.

Kagome se ruborizó, le gustaba…él le estaba gustando tanto aunque no sabia si era correcto, era seguro que no era apropiado, pero tampoco quería volver, sería tan complicado estar un momento mas con él, su beso habia sido un pequeño elixir que le habia entregado un poco mas de vida, mas sabor, mas picardía, algo diferente, la habia atrapado y solo hoy no queria poner resistencia, el mundo entero podía esperar.

\- Podrías hacer el favor completo y dejar que pase la noche aquí.

Bankotsu se acercó de nuevo tentando sus labios con los suyos, sus manos recorrieron un poco de sus muslos bajo el blusón que apenas lograba cubrile, de verdad que se estaba esforzando, con alguna otra chica, seguro ya estarían tumbados en la cama consumiendo el acto, pero habia algo diferente, queria sentirla y deseaba de verdad que ella no pensara en nadie mas que solo en él, que no pensara en esto como una venganza ¿porque no la vio antes? ¿porque nunca se tomo el tiempo de conocerla?. Es verdad, ella nunca volteo a verlo, cuando la veía siempre estaba a lado de su prometido, al parecer su mundo giraba entorno a él y siendo sincero jamás pensó en ella como mujer, como una chica hermosa, él mismo la había hecho a un lado.

Presiono con más fuerza la piel de Kagome, odiaba el hecho de que ella se hubiese entregado tan plenamente a ese sujeto, que tuvo la suerte de una mujer asi a su lado y hubiera preferido perder el tiempo con una mujer como Kikyo.

Sintió como Bankotsu hundía su rostro entre su cabello y su cuello insitandola, era tan excitante sentir su tacto en las piernas, era algo que crecía en el interior, un deseo…deseo por un momento ser de él, ser de Bankotsu y ser ella quien lo tocara y lo conociera a fondo. Se supone que aun amaba a su prometido pero y si todo habia sido solo una ilusión alimentada por los años, algo a lo que se acostumbraron, incluso él pudo haber sentido lo mismo por Kikyo y al final no pudo mas y cedió a lo que ella estaba sintiendo en estos momentos, a la verdadera pasión. Ni siquiera la estaba besando y ella sentía que en cualquier momento se derretiría en sus brazos.

\- Deja que yo te enamore Kagome – le dijo entre suspiros, mientras tocaba su piel, con la misma piel del rostro, sorprendiendose de sus propias declaraciones.

\- Bankotsu… – gimió su nombre, estaba perdida… lo deseaba.

 **Y si te busca a las cuatro y veinte, porque te llama borracho**

 **ahora te quiere pero mañana vuelve hacerte daño**

 **Por ese bobo no llores**

 **Deja que yo te enamore**

La tomo sujetándola firmemente de las piernas bajo aquel blusón, mientras ella las enredaba en sus caderas, sosteniéndose, estaba vez condujo con ella en brazos, hasta la que era su habitación subiendo las escaleras con ella.

Ambos dándose risas de aprobación y de nerviosismo. La acostó suavemente en su cama, era perfecta se irguio lo suficiente para apreciarla tumbada en la amplia cama con el cabello esparcido en ella, se veía tan hermosa, se inclino y buscó de nuevo su nuevo lugar favorito..entre las piernas de la chica. Y justo como lo pensó, no sería ningún problema perderse en ellas.

\- ¿Bank? – hablo nerviosa, mientras el moreno probaba una vez más de su cuello, su aliento caliente la estaba perdiendo – Yo..yo..nunca – se ruborizó antes de terminar y él lo entendió tan bien.

\- Tranquila hermosa… – eso le resulto tan perfecto, saber que su imbécil prometido no había tocado su piel como él se disponía a hacerlo.

Y ahí perdidos entre las sabanas de la cama se olvidaron del mundo, de lo apropiado y de lo extraño que era la situación. Pasando del dolor, a la confusión y de la confusión al deseo en un solo dia, la noche apenas comenzaba no debían ser mas de las 11:00 pm, pero era seguro que no terminaría ahí. Una pizza a medio terminar, un vestido sin lavar y un ruidoso aparato sonando en el bolso de la chica, queriendo entrar en esa perfecta burbuja, pero no cedieron, no quisieron ver la realidad, solo ellos, solo los dos disfrutando de algo que se dio tan peculiarmente.

Ambos mirándose directamente, él a lado de ella, tocándose, sintiendo el placer de sentir su piel, dándose besos ardientes pero acallando los lo suficiente para no sucumbir, aun no era tiempo, pero eso no les impedía conocerse, pasaron las horas en aquella cama, conversando de sus sueños, de sus gustos, dándose besos fugaces y carcajadas, contándose anécdotas, incluso tener que aguantar algunos celos tontos con respecto a sus vidas amorosas, Kagome suscrita solo uno y Bankotsu hasta con un trapeador con falda, según las palabras de la azabache.

Perdidos en las horas y sin conciencia, durmieron, tan sujetos firmemente del otro, no hablaron exactamente de que ella rompería su compromiso, una cosa a la vez, se darían el tiempo necesario.

Donde quedo el chico calculador y frío que en una sola noche fue capaz de cambiar por ella, por una chica que no habia conocido mas allá hasta esta noche, que le ardían las manos de tocarla pero que era capaz de esperar el momento indicado solo porque sabia que era algo de lo que no se arrepentiría.

La mañana llego y ambos aun tumbados, debieron regresar a su realidad, ambos tenían asuntos pendientes, el vestido se lavo y se seco y él se vistió de manera tan sensual, parecía tan cómodo sabiéndose irresistible, desayunaron juntos y salieron del departamento, tomaron el carro y salieron en dirección a casa de Kagome.

En el camino a casa, con musica de moda, ambos tomados de la mano, como si fuera algo habitual.

De ratos Kagome pensaba en Inuyasha y sentía la ansiedad surgir en ella, había pasado la noche con un perfecto extraño, cediendo a esos besos arrebatadores, a sus caricias, a esa forma tan sensual de tocarla y ahora debía terminar con su relación o hablar con Inuyasha, realmente no sabía que tenía que hacer, con Bankotsu nunca hablo de una relación, era consciente que el moreno le había regalado solo una magnífica noche y la verdad es que deseaba más, sentía en su interior una rebeldía contagiada por parte del moreno que le decía que valía la pena intentarlo, apretó un poco mas su agarre.

 **Si esta noche tu novio te bota**

 **dile que tu no estas sola**

 **Que tu estas conmigo, que yo si te cuido**

 **no como ese idiota**

Bankotsu pensaba y pensaba en esa relacion, desde cuando se habia convertido en un celoso psicótico, claro cuando la tuvo a ella en brazos, cuando sintió sus labios, cuando probo su piel, según ella Inuyasha jamas la habia tocado de manera tan provocativa y le encantaba saber que él si, que él habia acariciado su nívea piel y al mismo tiempo conocerla, y saber que puntos de su piel podía tocar para robarle unos gemidos.

Aparcaron frente a la casa y antes de salir, vieron a Inuyasha, saliendo de manera apresurada del lugar. Bankotsu volteo a ver a Kagome y deshizo el agarre de sus manos, ella solo atino a mirarlo y sentir un vacío que era claro ejemplo de lo que no sintió con Inuyasha, incluso cuando lo vio besando a Kikyo. Pudo ver como Bankotsu parecía tensarse tomando fuertemente el volante, como endurecía su mirada, con la vista al frente, tal ves perdido en sus pensamientos.

Lo vio salir justo al acercar el coche a la entrada, y su celos se dispararon, vio la atención que Kagome le puso y fue suficiente, no iba a compartir, pero tampoco podía a exigir, conocía la situación, apenas horas atrás habían sido un noviazgo comprometido y con planes de boda pero también en las horas restantes ellos habian pasado la noche juntos, entre las sabanas de su cama.

Kagome tomo la iniciativa de salir y antes de hacerlo sintió la mano de Bankotsu en su brazo, atrayéndola a él y besando sus labios tan fuerte, intentando que no olvidara lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

Ante la imprudencia, agradeció que las ventanas del auto fueran semi polarizadas y que la entrada donde su prometido estaba parado aun estuviera a una distancia prudente.

Bankotsu se percato de la cara de angustia de Kagome.

\- ¡Que se joda! – lo dijo con la sonrisa mas coqueta y sexy que pudo, ella lo imito.

Se apartaron y ella salió del auto, él la siguió minutos después, quedándose justo detrás del auto.

\- Kagome ¿donde demonios te habías metido?¡ Te eh estado buscando como loco! – se oía la furia en sus palabras mientras terminaba de bajar las escaleras que daban la entrada hacia el aparcamiento de la casa– tu padre y yo te hemos buscado desesperados – se detuvo en seco al ver al moreno –¿ Bankotsu? ¿Que haces aquí? ¿Que hace mi prometida contigo? – frunció el ceño ante tan inesperado acontecimiento.

 **Si esta noche tu novio te bota**

 **Dile que tu no estas sola**

 **Que yo soy el clavo que saca ese clavo**

 **Y dile que se joda**

Kagome estaba apunto de hablar y decirle lo que sabia, pero el ojiazul se le adelanto.

\- Buen día Inuyasha, pase a dejarla, ya que anoche tu prometida y mi hermana se quedaron juntas, como si fuesen una niñas, Sango me pidió que la trajera para que llegara bien – observo como Kagome lo había volteado a ver, sorprendida e intrigada por aquella mentira.

\- Pudiste avisarnos – se dirigió a Kagome.

\- Lo siento yo… - no le daría explicaciones – bueno pensé que no era necesario, sueles estar ocupado en alguna reunión, recuerdas? Además creo que ya estoy bastante crecidita para decidir esa clase de cosas.

De nuevo la azabache le provocaba una risa y una satisfacción interna ante el cambio radical hacia el peliplata, podía ver la cara de sorprendido del estúpido prometido.

\- Gracias joven Bankotsu por traerme.

Le dio la mano y al sentir de nuevo la piel del joven una corriente eléctrica cargada de magnetismo y de sensualidad los recorrió, esto no había acabado, solo quedaba pendiente, él dejo una nota en su mano que resguardo sin que Inuyasha pudiera verla.

 **Dile que se joda..si esta noche tu novio te bota… y dile que te bote y te bote**

 **dile que tu no estas sola**

 **I'll be like shaking el rebote**

 **Que tu estas conmigo, que yo si te cuido (aquí te cuido)**

 **No como ese idiota**

Se despidió, entro a su coche y se retiro del lugar, viendo por el retrovisor la silueta de la chica, volverían a encontrarse, pero le daría el tiempo necesario para que esto no fuera solo algo pasajero

\- Vamos Kagome – le dijo mientras entraba a la casa, con una sensación extraña en la que sentía que algo no andaba bien y que el juego ya no parecía tanto a su favor.

Antes de seguir lo, abrió la nota en su mano.

 _ **No digas nada**_

Una amplia sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, la noche había terminado pero el juego apenas comenzaba y sin darse cuenta ya ansiaba de nuevo estar en sus brazos.

La brisa matutina meció su cabellera negra, dándole un nuevo aire a su semblante, cambiarían muchas cosas y lo esperaba con ansias, camino hacia la puerta y antes de entrar volvió a mirar atrás, volvería sin dudar… volvería a sus brazos.

 **Si esta noche tu novio te bota**

 **Dile que tu no estas sola**

 **Que soy el clavo que saca ese clavo**

 **Y dile que se joda**

Canción: El clavo por Prince Royce

Se que a mucha gente no le apetece esta clase de música, pero desde que la escuche, mi cabezota loca comenzó a imaginar cosas con esta pareja de la que eh quedado prendada. La culpable de mi amor por este ship es ANGEL O, busquenla, leeanla y enamorense.

Siento como si fuera un infiel a Inuyasha, pero no modo, esta relación se da igual que esta historia, sin pensarlo.

Espero les agrade y hayan captado la idea de una posible continuación con la ayuda de otra canción, que mas explicita no puedo ser.

Por favor, envíenme un comentario de que les gusta la historia.


End file.
